


Pots and Pans

by DazeyHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, i don’t know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazeyHyuck/pseuds/DazeyHyuck
Summary: Sicheng just wants one night to himself but his next door neighbor is doing everything to prevent that.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 21





	Pots and Pans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. I’m also fairly new to writing. I just hope you enjoy this at least a little bit.

It was another shitty evening inside Dong Sichengs' cramped dorm room. Don't worry though, this was normal for him. You see, every time Sicheng tried to have a relaxing night to himself watching whatever shitty romcom Taeil recommended, there was always something ruining the entire thing for him. Whether it was the heater not working making it too cold for him to focus or the occasional occurrence where his roommate would come home drunk with whatever dude he was playing with that week. By the end of the night, he would surrender to his frustration and cry himself to sleep. 

Until one day he was fucking sick of it.

It was another Friday night and this time Sicheng was determined to enjoy his evening how he wanted. It was going so well at first, he was 10 minutes into his movie and he was just getting cozy. 

“Maybe tonight will be good.” Sicheng breathes out.

Well, he spoke too soon. Because just minutes after he let those words out, his optimistic dreams were stomped on brutally by the screams of his neighbor‘s guitar. Sicheng clenched his hair and aggressively ran his hands through every strand as he screamed. Every second that motherfucker next store taunted him with the constant strumming of his guitar strings Sicheng died more and more. 

“Fuck it.” He mumbled. The boy got up from his spot completely engrossed in his rage and went next door to complain. Without another thought, he stood at the door and knocked until the door swung open. 

Sicheng was ready to spew hateful words but was stopped by what stood in front of him. He parted his lips as he scanned every square inch of the man that stood between the doorway. His eyes immediately quivered as he looked at the giant tattoo sprawled on his waist and the belly piercing just inches away from it. As his eyes moved up he noticed a pair of nipple piercings underneath his fishnet top.His hair was colored an icy white with a subtle blue peeking through some of the strands of his slicked-back hair. Just as Sicheng thought he had seen it all, he finally looked at his face. Staring for a few seconds at the eyebrow slit and smudged black eyeliner that matchedperfectly with his fierce eyes. 

Sicheng felt like he had just met a god, his stomach twisted at the sight as he allowed himself to be completely consumed by the stranger.

“Can I help you?” The man asked. Sicheng held his breath as he snapped his neck to look into the others eyes. 

“D-do you think you can keep it down?” Sicheng mumbled. The man in front of him smirked before essentially checking Sicheng out.

“I mean since you’re hot I’ll try my best.” The man replied confidently. Sicheng glared out of embarrassment before replying with a scoff before rolling his eyes.

“My names yuta, I hope I’ll see you around more.” Yuta added as he shut his door before Sicheng can even let in another breath. 

Now that Sicheng was a little bothered and extremely flustered he entered his dorm and continued to watch his show. After a few minutes he had forgotten the incident but then the sound of yuta’s retched guitar had reminded him again. 

“ASSHOLE!” Sicheng yelled before slamming a fist onto the wall. In response the guitar sound stopped and for a second there Sicheng thought Yuta grew a sense of remorse.

He was wrong.

The boys head turned to his door once he heard a few silent knocks. He cursed himself silently, hoping he didn’t yell too loud for his other neighbors.

He opened the door quickly with a guilt filled smile that switched to a grimace as he saw who was in front of his eyes.

“What?” Sicheng asked bluntly.

“Well you see, while I was practicing guitar I heard a few loud noises, I was wondering if you could possibly keep it down?” Yuta sarcastically asked. 

“Oh I’m so incredibly sorry! But It seems that I can’t do that.” Sicheng replied before slamming his door.

Feeling like he won whatever the hell they were doing, Sicheng sat back down onto his twin sized bed and continued his drama.

Until a sound of drums began to boom throughout the entire fucking dormitory.

“We can both do this shit.” Sicheng mumbled before grabbing two pots. In another fit of rage, Sicheng began stomping and clashing his pots together while yelling. A loud condescending laugh could be heard , only making Sicheng scream louder. 

“You’re not winning this!!” He yelled.

“I’ll only let you win since you’re attempts are cute!” Yuta yelled back.

As Sicheng felt his cheeks heat up from the cheeky flirting his hot neighbor has been doing, he decided it was time to maybe flirt back.

“You keep calling me cute, do you got a little crush on me?” Sicheng asked mischievously.

Yuta didn’t reply as fast this time but what he said definitely changed the entire situation.

“Why? Are you gonna do something about it?” Yuta asked in return.

Sicheng felt a sudden rush of confidence.

“Uhh you there neighbor?” Yuta asked.

Suddenly there was a knock at yuta’s door this time.

“I’m gonna do something about it.” Sicheng stated before giving a quick kiss on the others cheek.

Taken aback, Yuta stood silent for a second. But it was not too long before Yuta reconnected their lips into a slow kiss. It wasn’textravagant in any sort of way but it was definitely the start of something much bigger for the both of them. 


End file.
